cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mel Gibson
Mel Gibson (1956 - ) Director Film Deaths *''Mrs. Soffel (1984)'' [Ed Biddle]: Shot to death by police while Diane Keaton tries to help him escape. *''The Bounty'' (1984) [Fletcher Christian]: While Mel is alive in the final scene of the film, the epilogue to the movie states that when a British whaling ship arrived on Pitcairn island nearly 20 years later, only one of the mutineers, Adams (Philip Martin Brown) was still alive. The rest, including Mel, were presumably murdered in disputes with the Polynesians who accompanied them. *''Hamlet (1990)'' [Hamlet]: Slashed on the arm with a poison-tipped sword during a sword fight with Nathaniel Parker; he lives long enough to avenge himself by killing Alan Bates, then dies in Stephen Dillane's arms. *''Braveheart'' (1995) [William Wallace]: Executed by beheading, after being tortured and disemboweled; we only see the axe coming down. (It is later said that he was dismembermented and each piece of his body was scattered to show what the English would do to the rest of the Scottish if they were to engage in another war). *''Edge of Darkness'' (2010) [Thomas "Tom" Craven]: Shot by Danny Huston (on top of suffering from radiation poisoning); he dies in the hospital some time later, and is reunited with Bojana Novakovic's spirit who takes him into the light. *''The Expendables 3 (2014)'' [Conrad Stonebanks]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Sylvester Stallone following a fight (his body is later seen as the building collapses on-top of him). *''Blood Father (2016)'' [John Link] Shot to death by Raoul Trujillo in the film's climatic shoot-out, dying with Erin Moriarty by his side. *''Dragged Across Concrete (2018) ' '[''Brett Ridgeman]: Shot to death by Tory Kittles after Mel threatens him with a gun. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Robyn Moore (Australian voice-over actress) Gallery Melgibson.jpg|Mel Gibson in Hamlet Stonebanks' death.png|Mel Gibson's death in The Expendables 3 Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Gibson, Mel Gibson, Mel Gibson, Mel Gibson, Mel Category:American actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Martial artists Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People of Australian descent Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Athletes Category:Martial Arts Category:Criminals Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Disney Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in The Expendables Films Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Oceanian actors and actresses Category:Controversial actors Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Biography Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:European-Australian actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Legends Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Pocahontas cast members Category:Musical Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Machete Stars Category:Actors who died in S. Craig Zahler Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:War veterans